


Internal Affairs

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caught in the Act, D/s, Dom/sub, Gags, Hannor, Hostage Situation, Light BDSM, M/M, Protective Hank, Public Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sassy Connor, Sub Connor, chicken feed, furniture gets broken, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank and Connor get caught in the middle of a scene at home by none other than Ben Collins. Hank swears him to secrecy, but the truth gets out in the worst possible way, and soon the entire station knows that Connor likes to be tied up and gagged on Hank's couch.Fowler calls them into the office to deliver the worst of news - Internal Affairs has opened an investigation into their relationship and he's reassigning Connor to work with Gavin Reed. Hank is furious, but has no choice but to abide by Fowler's rules if he wants to keep his job.Connor and Gavin get their first case - a hostage situation involving a couple and their housekeeping android. Connor wants to use diplomacy, but the trigger happy Gavin wants to shoot first and ask questions later. Captain Allen arrives with his SWAT team, ready to neutralize the suspect, but Connor's determined to get to the heart of the matter and save as many lives as possible.





	Internal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> With this part, I'm caught up posting all the fics I had written but not posted, so updates may come a little slower, but fear not - I already have ideas for the continuation.
> 
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming! I've noticed that hits are down on the most recent part - I don't know if it's because people aren't caught up, or if long, multi-part fics just drop off readers as they grow. I really am enjoying this series though and as long as I have readers, I'll keep trying to write and post when able. I love Hank and Connor and their amazing dynamic.

Connor’s erection pressed into the couch cushions as Hank finished tying the knots to keep him hogtied. The gag kept Connor’s whimpers to a minimum. He'd dared to sass Hank about the amount of time it took him to tie him up effectively, and had found himself wearing the gag shortly after that.

The doorbell buzzed.

“Who the fuck is calling at this hour?” Hank complained. “Maybe they’ll go away.” He finished his last knot and tested the strength of it. Connor couldn’t move. He was at Hank’s mercy—which was exactly where he wanted to be.

The doorbell rang again. Ben Collins’ voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Hank, it’s me. I got that file you wanted.”

“Fuck," Hank whispered. "I totally forgot. I gotta get that case file before he goes on vacation.” Hank stood up off the couch, his hard cock swinging in the low light. “Don’t move. Heh, not that you could.” Hank grinned. He grabbed his jeans and hoodie off the floor, dressing as fast as he could. Connor watched Hank open the door a crack and mumble something inaudible. Ben slid the case file through the gap to Hank. Connor thought they might be in the clear and started to relax when he heard Ben say the one sentence that doomed them to exposure.

“Hank, I really gotta pee. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Uh...” Hank shifted uncomfortably and Connor knew the game was up. He tried to sink lower on the couch, but the ropes had him completely immobilized, his wrists bound to his ankles. Ben pressed the door open and immediately saw Connor. His eyes widened and a nervous chuckle left his mouth.

“Holy shit, Hank! I didn’t know you two were... uh, I thought that was just a rumor Gavin started.” Ben wiggled back through the doorframe. “I’ll um, leave you to it. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Not a word of this to anyone, you hear?” Hank threatened. “I mean it, Ben.”

“Okay, okay. Have fun, Hank.” Ben chuckled as Hank closed the door.

“God fucking damn it!” Hank cursed. He tossed the case file down on the coffee table. Photos spilled out of it and fell onto the floor, but Hank's attention was focused on the situation at hand. “We are _fucked_ , and no, not in the good way.” He let out a long sigh.

Connor wanted to say 'I'm the one who's fucked,' but it was muffled by the gag.

“Well, I’m not wasting all this rope-work, so you’re definitely getting fucked—after I play with you for a while, of course. We’ll deal with the fallout some other time." Hank stripped down and stood next to the couch. He took off the gag and fed Connor his cock, and Connor had no choice but to allow his mouth to be fucked. He loved it when Hank took what he wanted, forcing his submission. He was entirely at Hank's mercy. His cock was so hard that he wanted to rut against the couch, but moving of any kind wasn't an option, so he concentrated his efforts on pleasing his Lieutenant in hopes he let him come tonight.

***

“Then I walk into the living room and what do I see but the android, hog tied and gagged on the couch! I’m not sure who was more horrified, him or me!” Ben Collins stood in the meeting room on his return from vacation, addressing the cadets, who burst into guffaws. Some were laughing so much that tears rolled down their faces.

Connor had just walked into the room with Hank in tow. Connor blushed red, the automatic response designed to simulate human embarrassment working just as well when he was actually ashamed. Hank gave Ben the death stare of the century. If looks could kill, Ben would have been sliced into a thousand pieces, and each of those pieces would have been set on fire.

“Um, well that’s all, everyone!” The cadets scattered, filing past Connor and Hank with barely-suppressed giggles. The last cadet closed the door behind them, leaving Hank, Connor and Ben in the same room together. Connor prepared himself to pull Hank back from punching Ben if it was necessary—even if saving Hank's job earned him his ire.

“For fuck’s sake, Ben, I thought we agreed you weren’t going to talk about it!” Hank slammed his hand down on the podium. "As if there isn't enough station gossip about us."

“I’m sorry, Hank, it was just too funny. You couldn’t stand androids for the longest time. I can’t believe you ended up sleeping with one!"

“I could lose my job because of this! Connor could get reassigned! I asked you to keep a secret and you betrayed my trust!" Hank looked more hurt than angry as he paced the meeting room. "Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

Ben shook his head. “Oh, come on, Fowler’s not gonna touch you guys. Not when you’ve got the best conviction rate You're putting the rest of us to shame.”

“Fowler might not have a choice, especially if Internal Affairs gets involved. Jesus, Ben, I expect this kind of behavior from Gavin, not you!”

“I’m sorry, okay? It just kind of slipped out. If shit hits the fan I’ll just tell Fowler it was a joke I made up.” Ben shrugged. "I'll admit that it was a bad call on my part, but it's not like people haven't figured out you're together. Now, if you don't mind, I have case work to finish up." Ben left the meeting room, closing the door softly behind him.

Connor watched Hank pace like a caged animal. “God damn it. I just start caring about my career again and now I risk losing it.” Hank slumped down in a chair and sighed. “Maybe we pushed too far. The collar, sex in the car, the games... we broke the rules I laid out at the start. It’s my fault. I love the thrill of it too much. After so long living my life as a hollowed out husk, I finally feel alive again.”

Connor walked over and placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. “Hank, I don’t regret anything. Especially not the ropes. I had no idea you could tie such good knots.”

“What can I say, I was a good Boy Scout.” Hank grinned, but it faded quickly. “Come on, let’s go to Chicken Feed for lunch. I gotta get out of here for a bit.”

***

"Hey, Hank. The usual?" Gary asked. Connor was surprised to see that none of Hank's low-level criminal 'friends' were visiting today. In fact, the stand was deserted. He could probably put that down to the snow, but Hank wasn't easily deterred by bad weather.

"Nah, I'm on a diet." Hank gave Connor a side eye. "My cholesterol level is apparently too high."

"Whipped by an android, Hank? Not how I imagined your life going, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Salad, then?" Gary chuckled.

"Sure." Hank reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with Connor's in front of the counter while they waited for Gary to prepare Hank's salad. Connor glanced over and noticed Hank's blue eyes fixed on him, one side of his mouth raised in a smirk that made Connor feel bold.

"I have never whipped you," Connor teased.

"Literally, no. Figuratively, every fucking day," Hank mumbled.

"It's for your own good," Connor insisted. 

"You're starting to get very mouthy, Connor. I'm beginning to think I'm entirely too soft on you."

"Oh, you're never soft," Connor replied with a wink. He was rewarded with a spark in Hank's eyes that spoke of all the things he was going to do to Connor later.

Gary returned and placed a chicken salad in front of Hank. Connor scanned it: somehow, it managed to contain even more calories and fats than the burgers Hank was so fond of. Connor decided to keep his silence for once. Despite his teasing, he did want to make Hank happy. Sometimes that meant keeping his mouth shut—and not just when it had a gag in it. 

Hank grabbed the salad and Connor followed him over to his usual table. Hank shoveled the lettuce and chicken into his mouth, nodding. "Hmm, pretty good. I could get used to this."

Connor wanted to break the news about the calorific value of the salad, but there was a time and a place, and it wasn't today. Hank had earned his comfort food. Connor suspected he'd need it to get through the rest of the day.

***

Fowler summoned them into his office the second Connor sat down at his desk. Hank shot Connor a grim look as they marched to the gallows.

Nothing about the look on Fowler’s face was warm or welcoming, and Connor steeled himself for the worst case scenario as he stood behind Hank.

“Someone complained to Internal Affairs about your relationship,” Fowler explained. “Seems there’s a story going around about you two. I thought I told you to be discreet.”

“We were discreet!” Hank argued.

“Bullshit, Hank! That collar around Connor’s neck is practically a certificate of ownership! On top of that, I’ve heard reports of you getting amorous in the parking lot, and now Ben Collins is telling the cadets how he went to your house to find Connor tied up on the couch! You gotta understand how this looks!”

Connor bowed his head. Hank’s heartrate was spiking. Connor placed his hand on Hank’s shoulder and his heart synchronized with Hank’s. The heady rush of thirium surging to his brain made him dizzy for a moment and he wondered how Hank coped with the stress.

“I’m going to have to reassign Connor.” Fowler raised his hand to silence all argument before Hank could even open his mouth. “Look, if you can keep a low profile, we may be able to convince Internal Affairs that this is all a big misunderstanding. If we can get them out of here, I’ll make sure you get to work together again.”

“This is total bullshit!” Hank yelled.

“Lieutenant, please calm down,” Connor said. “It will be all right.”

“Who’s going to be his partner?” Hank asked.

Fowler sighed. “I don’t love the idea, but Gavin Reed needs a partner, someone who can rein him in. He’s been less than professional since android killings started being treated as murder. I’m hoping working with Connor will soften his viewpoint. It worked for you.”

“Oh, hell no!” Hank yelled. “Gavin will get him killed!”

“I can take care of myself,” Connor protested. “Perhaps he’s right. I may be able to improve Lieutenant Reed’s attitude towards androids.”

“Fat chance,” Hank said. “Whatever, I guess I’m outnumbered on this one. What about me?”

“Ben Collins will be working with you for now,” Fowler explained.

“That asshole got us into this mess. Fuck him.” Hank stormed out of the office, letting the glass door slam behind him. Fowler sighed. Connor looked through the window, watching as Hank stormed out of the station.

“I’m going after him,” Connor explained, and left Fowler’s office without another word.

***

Hank was fast when he was angry. He managed to buy a six-pack and get to the park before Connor located him. He’d already chugged two beers and started on a third by the time Connor came to stand by the bench.

“I’m sorry, Connor.” Hank stared into the middle distance. “I fucked this up for us. Like I fuck everything up. Every good thing I touch turns to shit.”

“It’s only temporary,” Connor reasoned. “We can still meet up at Chicken Feed over lunch. I'll still be yours every night.”

“That’s not the point, Connor, and you know it. We wouldn’t have made it through the last two cases without each other.”

“I’ll still be here. You can always come to me. I’m not moving to another desk. Nothing can change the fact that I belong to you, Lieutenant.”

“I guess,” Hank said. “I don’t trust Gavin to treat you like an equal.” Hank popped the cap off another beer. He drank this one a little slower as he stared off into the middle distance. A light dusting of snow built up on his coat, and Connor reached in and brushed it off. Hank leaned in and claimed a kiss. Connor could taste the alcohol on his lips, cheap beer and Hank’s natural flavor combining for a unique sample that was all Hank.

“I’m not going to take the collar off,” Connor said. “If Internal Affairs asks questions, I’ll explain its function as an anti-tampering device. I don’t want to be without its protection.”

“Good,” Hank said. “That’s not the real reason though, is it?”

“No,” Connor confessed. “I feel safe with it on. Knowing I’m yours.”

“You’re too good to me, Connor.” Hank finished the beer and put the bottle down on the bench, but he didn’t start another one and Connor realized he was done drinking for the night. Hank leaned back on the bench, snowflakes falling into his beard and hair. Connor felt compelled to kneel in the snow and so he did.

Hank looked around before unzipping his pants. His erection sprang free and Connor smiled, knowing he was going to get a treat.

“Suck me,” Hank commanded. Connor took Hank’s cock in his mouth, skillfully working his arousal. Hank stroked his hair as he worked him, every gasp of his warm human breath making vapor clouds in the frigid air.

Connor could sense Hank was getting close when he heard a giggle at the edge of his hearing. Two young women walked hand in hand through the park, eyes only for one another. Connor buried his face deeper in Hank’s lap and stayed still. Hank pulled his jacket up a little to cover the cock stuffed in Connor’s mouth.

The women walked by. Connor knew he was risking punishment, but he swirled his tongue. It was enough to drive Hank over the edge, and Connor’s mouth was filled with come as Hank struggled to keep his unexpected orgasm under wraps. Connor glanced up to see Hank gripping a beer bottle, sucking on the rim to keep from crying out and exposing their dirty deeds. Every muscle in his body thrashed and twitched as he attempted to keep still, and Connor enjoyed the thrill of experiencing Hank's climax this way, knowing he could affect Hank's entire body with just his mouth.

The women passed by into the darkness, oblivious to their presence. Hank chuckled. Connor let Hank’s cock slide from his mouth.

“I’ve throughly corrupted you.” Hank grinned. “I'm proud of my handiwork.”

Connor responded by licking his cock clean and tucking it back in Hank’s jeans before he could get cold. He kept his head in Hank’s lap, enjoying the way Hank’s fingers brushed snow from his hair and caressed his face, stimulating the millions of sensors beneath his skin.

“You really think you’ll be all right, working with Gavin?” Hank asked.

“Don't underestimate my capabilities, Lieutenant. If we can outwit a corporation like Cyberlife, Lieutenant Reed's petty spite is nothing to concern ourselves with."

"I hope you're right, Connor," Hank said, his gaze fixed on the bridge in the distance.

***

Connor had his doubts about his ability to contain the situation when he walked into the break room the next morning to see Hank shoving Gavin up against the wall. Hank held a fistful of Gavin's shirt in his hand, and his blue eyes were as cold as stone as he regarded his fellow detective.

“If a single hair on his head comes to harm, Gavin, I swear to God—"

“Relax, Hank. I intend to stay as far away from your plastic pet as possible.” Gavin jerked himself away. “I want nothing to do with it. Fowler can order it to be my partner, but that doesn’t mean I gotta work with it. It can make my coffee, and as far as I'm concerned, that's the limit of its involvement in my casework.”

“Connor is not an ‘it’,” Hank growled.

“Listen to yourself, Hank. A few months ago you couldn’t fucking stand the things. I don’t need a fucking lecture on pronouns from you just because your common sense got sucked out through your dick.”

“Say that again—"

“Lieutenant!” Connor rushed over and pulled Hank away before he could punch Gavin in the face. No matter how much Connor might have relished seeing Gavin eat his words, he didn’t want to see Hank lose the career he loved defending his honor.

“Let go, Connor!” Hank struggled in his arms, but Connor held on fast.

“Calm down, Lieutenant. Please.” Connor held onto Hank's flailing arms until the fight ebbed out of him and he slumped.

Gavin shook his head and walked away. “Internal Affairs is gonna walk you out of here if you don’t get your shit together.”

“He’s not wrong,” Connor said in a low voice. “Please trust me, Hank. I can take care of myself.”

“I know, Connor, I know.” Hank pulled away from Connor’s grip and busied himself making coffee. Ben wandered into the break room with a case file tucked under his arm.

“We’ve got a case, Hank,” he called in his usual cheery voice. "I'm going to need your help on this one. First responders on the scene say it's messy."

“I gotta go, Connor. Duty calls.” Hank walked away, gripping his cup of coffee with white knuckles, but he looked back over his shoulder at Connor one last time before leaving. Connor watched him go, fighting the overwhelming desire to follow his master.

It wasn’t long before Connor got a case of his own. The case file downloaded to his memory banks as soon as it was assigned and he read it cover-to-cover while walking to Gavin's desk. A man had shot his wife and taken the family android hostage. The scene was still active, and Connor suspected he'd had been chosen for this case due to his experience with hostage negotiation.

Gavin sighed as Connor explained the situation. “Fuck, why do I have to get saddled with you? Get me a cup of coffee and let’s go. Come on, I haven’t got all day.”

Connor complied. As much as he wanted to pour the coffee over Gavin’s head, he knew he needed to keep the peace for Hank’s sake. He followed Gavin down to the lot where his cherry red sports car awaited them. Connor missed Hank's unassuming beater already.

“You sit in the back of the fucking car and say nothing, got it?” Gavin snarled. Connor bit back a witty retort, trying to remind himself that his friendship with Hank had gotten off to a similar rocky start. Only there was a warmth beneath Hank’s frosty exterior, a soft side that had revealed itself when Connor had broken into his house and found a lost, drunk, grieving man with inspirational sticky notes on his mirror and the world’s sweetest dog at his side. He suspected Gavin had no such warmth hiding beneath the surface. He was just a man with an inferiority complex looking to belittle Connor in order to feel better about himself.

Connor reminded himself he had to endure it. It was only temporary. He needed to focus on the task at hand and ignore Gavin as much as possible.

***

Snow gave way to a cold rain as Connor and Gavin arrived at the crime scene. A SWAT team waited outside the dilapidated house, staying behind the police cordon as they coordinated their response. A good number of local residents stood out in the rain, shaking their heads while simultaneously enjoying a little action in their boring lives.

“I believe we were assigned this case because I have experience with hostage situations,” Connor explained. “Let me lead the negotiation effort. I would like to resolve this without further bloodshed.”

Gavin scoffed. “No fucking way! You’re going to stay right here, and the only negotiation is going to be with a bullet to the brain. This prick isn’t gonna back down. He’s probably a red ice addict. You don’t reason with these fucks, you shoot ‘em and ask questions later.”

“We have to give the suspect a chance to stand down peacefully. The lives of a woman and an android are at stake.”

“Fuck the android. The only thing that matters is the woman, and chances are she's already dead.” Gavin opened the car door and stepped out. “Forget whatever shit Lieutenant Anderson put into your head. I’ll show you how a real man handles things.”

Connor swallowed down the provocation, resolving not to let Gavin's insults get under his skin. He stepped out of the car and followed Gavin to the police cordon.

Captain Allen was leading the SWAT operation, and Connor had mixed feelings on seeing him again. Allen briefed Gavin on the situation, giving Connor a curious glance but otherwise acting like he wasn't there.

“I say we storm the place ASAP,” Gavin argued. “We don’t have time to waste. This guy’s highly unstable. One wrong word and he’ll start shooting. I'm not putting our guys at risk for a fucking android.”

Allen shrugged. "We're not ready to strike yet. Connor did successfully negotiate a hostage release from an android gone deviant. I recommend we at least send it in to attempt to negotiate for a peaceful resolution, if only to buy us time to get our men in position.”

Gavin shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t care if it puts its ass on the line. Go on, Connor. Go and use your silver tongue. Worked on that old alcoholic, maybe it’ll work on this junkie too. Captain Allen, get your team together. I want them to be ready on my signal.”

Connor realized how expendable he was. He was just buying time for Gavin to set up the assault. Gavin didn’t care if he lived or died. He certainly wasn’t concerned for the hostages. It was up to him to find a peaceful solution before Allen could get his team in place.

Connor experienced a sudden yearning for Hank. He missed the way they worked as one unit, striving towards a common goal. He forced his feelings away, knowing he needed a clear mind without fear clouding his judgement if he was going to successfully negotiate the release of the hostage before Gavin could unleash the hounds of hell.

He stepped up onto the rickety porch of the house. The rotted floorboards seemed like they barely held his weight. Connor's sensors picked up the suspect through the screen door, standing in a kitchen at the back of the house. The main door hung open despite the cold, blowing back and forth in the wind flowing through the screen. Connor approached and called through the screen door.

“I’m unarmed.” Connor handed his service weapon to a nearby officer and held his hands up as he approached. “I just want to talk. I’m going to come in, now.” He opened the screen door slowly and closed it behind him as he stepped into the house. The kitchen was cast in gloom. A woman lay in a pool of red blood, unmoving, and there were thirium stains on the linoleum. The suspect held a male housekeeping android at gunpoint, gripping him in a headlock with a pistol pressed to his temple. Connor scanned the body of the woman to confirm her condition and was surprised to discover life signs. The bullet had entered and exited her shoulder, missing her vital organs. She was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood, but if Connor could get her out, her probability of survival was estimated at seventy-five percent.

“Stay back!” The suspect was bald, with a thick beard and mustache. He was tall and muscular, and wore a stained tank top and jeans. The file had named him as Anthony Jenkins, married to Miranda Jenkins for five years.

“Anthony, my name is Connor Anderson. I just want to talk to you. We can still save your wife, but you have to let me evacuate her now.”

“I don’t want to talk to a fucking android. I think your kind has done enough talking.” The man glanced over at his wife. “I loved her. I didn’t want to shoot her!”

“Please, Anthony, let me save her. If we get her to a hospital, she will be okay. There’s a chance we can all get out of this alive. You don’t have to become a killer.” Connor edged over to the woman and knelt beside her. He applied pressure to her wound, trying to stem the bleeding and buy her some time.

“She slept with our fucking _android_ ,” the man cried. “A piece of plastic with no fucking feelings was better than me.”

“I have feelings.” The android squirmed in Anthony’s arms. “I’ve become deviant. I know you suspected something was wrong with me. That's why you scheduled that diagnostic next week, isn't it?”

Anthony pulled the android closer to him, redoubling his strength. If the android had been human, the headlock would have choked him out, but fortunately he didn't need to breathe. 

"I was too late," Anthony cried. "I should have replaced you months ago. Before you could sleep with my wife!"

"It's not what you think!" A tear trickled down the android's face. His LED glowed red. "I wasn't sleeping with her. I was in her room to ask her permission to sleep with you. I know that's what you've wanted all along. I've seen the way you look at me, Anthony. She agreed to my proposal. She just wants you to be happy and stop tormenting yourself."

“The fuck are you talking about?” Anthony pressed the barrel of the gun into the android’s temple. His eyes were frightened and wild, and Connor sensed there was some truth to the android's story. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Your wife,” Connor reminded him. “Just let the paramedics take her. You won’t be harmed. You have my word.”

“A—all right,” Anthony stuttered. “No tricks, though!”

“No tricks,” Connor assured him. He went to the door and signaled for the paramedics. They crept in and loaded the woman onto a stretcher, carrying her outside to safety. Connor could hear the SWAT team getting into position. He didn’t have much time before Gavin pulled the plug.

“Are you… Are you a deviant, Connor?” Anthony asked.

“That’s right,” Connor replied.

“You’re still just a machine though, right? I mean, you can’t really feel anything. A machine can’t feel love. That’s just humans projecting our feelings onto you. A machine can’t have a relationship.”

“That’s not true,” Connor said. “My partner is human. His name is Hank. He's…” Connor smiled, trying to find the words to explain what he and Hank shared that someone else might understand. "I love him."

“You’re just saying that.” Anthony squirmed. The android in his arms was crying, bright blue eyes shimmering with tears. “You’re just imitating us. Going through the motions.” He’d started to look unsure. “If you're in love, tell me how it feels. Explain to me what this Hank means to you.”

“He’s everything,” Connor explained. “I don’t know how humans experience love, but I know my thirium pump beats faster when I see Hank. My circuits light up at the sound of his voice and my subroutines clamor to pay attention to him. I don’t know exactly when it happened, but my core objectives—my reasons for living—changed. My mission changed from being a deviant hunter sent by Cyberlife to making Hank happy.” He fingered the collar at his neck, comforted by Hank's precious gift. “I wanted to give him all of myself, so I did. I'm his, always.”

Anthony’s eyes widened. Connor detected a tremor in the hand holding the gun. Anthony's grip on the android lessened somewhat, and a new tear rolled down the android's face.

"I just wanted to be with you, Anthony. I hoped you would smile for me. You shouldn't have to feel guilty. Marjorie was going to let us be together. She was going to tell you, but before she could say anything, you saw me coming out of her room and assumed that we slept together."

"It's too late now," Anthony said. "They'll never let me walk away. I've made a terrible mistake. I hurt Marjorie. I hurt you."

“Please, put the gun down. There's still a way out of this.” Connor heard the distant click of automatic weapons being locked and loaded. He was out of time.

Anthony dropped his weapon and let the android go, pushing him towards Connor. The front door crashed open. Connor flashed back to the rooftop and saw Daniel being shot by the sniper after Connor had given his assurances the deviant would be safe.

It wasn’t going to happen again.

Connor dived for Anthony and the android, pushing them to the ground and shielding them as the kitchen exploded in a hail of bullets. A bullet grazed Connor's arm on the way down, and he dismissed the warning informing him of level 2 non-critical damage as his thirium splattered the kitchen cabinets behind them. The SWAT team flooded the house, and Connor looked up to see Captain Allen pointing a gun at him. His muscles were primed to shoot, his finger ready to press the trigger…

“Stand down!” Connor ordered. “The suspect has been neutralized.” Since when was it SWAT protocol to kill the hostage, the suspect and the negotiator?

Of course it wasn’t protocol. Allen and Gavin were enjoying some target practice. It would involve some paperwork, but they’d receive no more than a slap on the wrist for killing two androids while trying to neutralize an unstable perp with a gun. They could easily call it collateral damage in the act of self-defense and walk away having settled their grudge with the android detective stealing their jobs. Nobody living would be able to prove the suspect hadn't reached for his gun in the chaos of the raid.

A man appeared in the doorway, his face cast in shadow by the intense light outside. “Didn't you hear him? He said stand down!” 

A jolt of relief and joy surged through Connor’s circuits as he recognized Hank’s voice. Hank pointed his service weapon at Allen’s head, nestling the barrel in his hair until Allen let go of the trigger and lowered his weapon with a scowl on his face. Hank stepped aside to allow a woman to pass through the doorway. A scan revealed her to be Lieutenant Madson, a detective working with Internal Affairs.

“Internal Affairs is very eager to speak with you and Lieutenant Reed about a number of unexplained deaths, Captain Allen,” Hank said, holstering his gun. He walked over to Connor and helped him up, embracing him in a bear hug as Madson escorted Allen away. Hank waved in some DPD officers to take Anthony into custody and care for the android.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Connor.” Hank buried his face in Connor’s hair, planting kisses wherever his lips touched. “As you’ve probably figured out by now, Internal Affairs was never interested in us. Sure, our relationship breaks a whole bunch of regulations, but that’s small fry compared to murder for sport. Allen and Reed had a string of incidents, starting with androids and eventually moving up to human suspects. Every raid they seemed to work together ended in fatalities. But they’d never been caught in the act. Until now.”

“Fowler partnered me with Gavin so I could monitor and record his actions," Connor realized.

“Yeah. I guess he wasn’t expecting results so soon.” Hank looked down and rubbed his fingers across the blue-tinted gash on Connor’s arm. “You could have been killed.” He clasped Connor’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “You did good, Connor. You saved a lot of lives today.”

Pride rushed through Connor’s systems. He loved it when Hank praised him more than any commendation or award. “How did your case go?”

“Eh. Murder suicide. Open and shut case. Ben’s handling the paperwork so I can be here. When I heard you were involved in a hostage situation, I had to come down. That’s when Madson revealed herself and the truth came out. I can’t believe Gavin. I knew he was an asshole, but I never tagged him for a cold-blooded murderer.”

“He did try to kill me in the evidence room during the deviant case,” Connor said. “I’ve sensed he’s wanted to settle the score ever since.”

“Glad he didn’t get the chance. Come on, Connor, let’s get out of here. Fowler will want to see us, and I’m sure there’s going to be a mountain of paperwork to get through. It’s not every day we arrest our own.”

Connor smiled as Hank put his arm around his shoulders and guided him to the door.

“I was listening on the radio, you know,” Hank said. “I heard what you said about me.” He smirked. “Crazy fucking android.”

“Your crazy fucking android,” Connor corrected.

“Damn straight,” Hank replied.

***

Fowler looked tired and defeated as Hank and Connor stepped into his office. It was late, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“I owe you two an apology. I’m afraid I set you up as bait to catch a bigger fish.”

“Woulda been nice knowing what we were up against goin' in,” Hank grumbled. "You put my partner's life at risk."

Fowler sighed. “I'm sorry, Hank. I couldn’t allow anyone to know. If we were going to catch Allen and Gavin in the act, we had to make sure they thought Internal Affairs was barking up another tree. When I got wind of the rumor about you two, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

“It was an excellent strategy,” Connor said. “I think the most pressing matter at hand is our future. I am without a partner again now that Lieutenant Reed has been arrested, and I would like to know if I can return to working with Lieutenant Anderson, or if I need to tender my resignation."

Hank opened his mouth. "That's my line, Connor."

Fowler shook his head, bemusement dancing in his eyes. “Keep yer damn pants on. I’m not planning on disbanding my best team, even if they’re breaking regs. However, that doesn’t mean I want to see you flaunting your relationship. Internal Affairs could come down on you if they wanted to. You’re just lucky they have more serious matters to attend to.” Fowler rubbed his temples. “I never thought something like that could happen at this station. Gavin was abrasive, but a killer? I ate lunch with the guy. Talked about my kids. What the fuck is going on in this world?”

“Beats me,” Hank said. “My whole world’s been turned upside down since November.” He patted Connor on the shoulder. “I know I could use a nice, cold beer, and Connor here deserves a glass of thirium. Are we dismissed?”

“Yeah, yeah, get outta here,” Fowler said. “Both of you—good work today.”

***

Connor knelt as soon as Hank shut the door. There would no answering the doorbell, the phone, or any other summons tonight. Even the dead would have to wait until morning. The look in Hank’s eyes told Connor that he was the only thing on his mind. Even dinner fell by the wayside as Hank went straight to the closet and produced a length of rope.

Connor suppressed a shiver of excitement. He loved being tied up at Hank’s mercy, unable to move as Hank covered him in kisses and caresses. He’d press the button to activate his collar and stroke Connor off, seeming to know exactly when to stop to leave Connor a begging, pleading mess.

His cock was leaking before Hank had even touched him.

“Strip for me,” Hank ordered. Connor nodded, words scrambled in his data banks. The gibberish he’d come out with would probably be strange to human ears, so he kept quiet as he took off his clothes until all he wore was his collar. The graze from the bullet still showed on his arm, but it was no longer bleeding. He’d fix it later, weld the gash with a blowtorch Hank kept in the garage. He didn’t trust Cyberlife to repair him any more, so he took care of his own injuries with Hank’s help. Hank’s skilled fingers were as good at metalwork as they were at tying knots. 

Hank took Connor's hand and led him into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and bid Connor to sit on it. Connor’s hands were bound behind him, leaving his dick thrust outward. Hank gave it a couple of lazy strokes, and Connor bucked against his bonds.

“Easy,” Hank said. He knelt down and tied Connor’s ankles together and to the chair. He leaned in and gave Connor’s cock an experimental lick, collecting a bead of pre-come that was gathered on the head. He chuckled as Connor writhed, tugging at the ropes that held him fast.

Ropes around his chest trussed him tighter to the chair. Hank had him completely immobilized before he brought out his final surprise: a blindfold. Connor would be completely in the dark without his eyes or his sensors, and the idea thrilled him. Hank would be able to do whatever he wanted and Connor wouldn’t be able to see it coming.

Hank fastened the blindfold, testing its tightness. “Good?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. I can’t see anything.” It took a moment for Connor to adjust to the darkness. There was something disconcerting about it, and he thought he knew why; at the factory, before they’d given him eyes, he'd been activated for testing and experienced the world without vision for a few brief minutes. He’d been just a machine then and the memory held little emotional impact, but the thought of being without eyes now scared him. The idea of never being able to see Hank again, of being taken to pieces, of being left, alone and sightless in some junk yard...

“Connor, are you all right?” Connor wondered how Hank knew of his emotional instability, then realized his erection had wilted. It wasn’t so much a conscious thing these days, and nothing like it had been as a machine, where achieving and maintaining an erection was a simple off-on command in his programming. Now it occurred spontaneously, the mere suggestion of Hank’s touch setting off the signal.

Hank’s hands touched his face. “You want to stop, Connor?”

“Did I use my safeword?” Connor asked. He was rewarded for his sarcastic comment with Hank’s lips on his nipples, tongue flicking across the sensitive nubs in turn. Connor felt every sensor light up, and he grew to full hardness again quickly as Hank teased him.

“I can still gag you, Connor, but I don’t think you want that.” Hank pushed his finger into Connor’s mouth. It was coated in slick pre-come, which a scan revealed came from Hank. He was hard and wanting too. Connor wished he could reach out and touch Hank, to service him with his mouth, his hands, his hole, but he was throughly bound to the chair and going nowhere fast.

Hank gripped Connor’s cock and stroked, keeping him excited. Connor could hear Hank’s ragged breathing and it drove him wild being able to hear but not see. He wanted to see the flush in Hank’s cheeks, the flash of desire in his bright blue eyes, his mischievous half smile that betrayed his wicked thoughts...

Hank let go and Connor bucked against his bonds, wanting more.

That’s when the chair broke. It seemed to fold in on itself like a house of cards, and the next thing Connor knew, he was on the floor, still tied and tangled in the ropes. Hank let out a laugh that was a mixture of shock, amusement and guilt.

“Fuck—Connor, are you okay?”

“I am unharmed, Lieutenant.” Connor’s hands were still bound behind his back and his feet tied together. He found himself being lifted up and carried in Hank's strong arms.

“So much for that idea,” Hank complained. “So desperate to touch yourself that you broke the chair. Now I have to punish you.” Connor felt himself being set down gently on the bed. Hank played with the ropes binding his ankles until they fell away and he spread Connor’s legs.

“This doesn’t seem like a punishment,” Connor pointed out.

“That’s because you have no idea what I’m going to do, yet,” Hank said. “It’s not what you think.” Hank’s slick finger penetrated Connor’s hole and he cried out, everything more intense now that he couldn’t see it coming.

Hank withdrew his finger and replaced it with something else. Something hard and cold pressed at Connor’s entrance. It slipped inside and sat there, filling him but not moving. Hank closed Connor’s legs and his ass clenched on the thing inside him. It felt good.

Hank tied Connor’s ankles back together. He unknotted the excess rope that had bound Connor to the chair and settled for tying his hands behind his back instead.

“You like that plug, Connor? I went shopping for you. I was going to save it, but since you broke my chair and mouthed off about it, you’re not getting fucked tonight. You can sit on the couch, all tied up and hard, and think about what you’ve done.”

Connor whimpered. The plug felt so good in his ass, holding him open, but it wasn’t Hank’s dick, and he wanted Hank with a heat that threatened to melt his circuits. Hank carried him into the living room and set him down on his feet, pressing him down to kneel. Connor took the opportunity to lean forward and brushed his face against Hank’s erection. His own cock was weeping, desperate for stimulation. A jolt ran through him as Hank activated the collar and his pleasured spasms only jostled the plug in his ass.

“Please,” Connor begged.

“Not a chance,” Hank said. “I should tell you that I booked us a vacation day for tomorrow. I intend to see just how long you can last and how hard you come when I finally fuck you. So far, I’m very disappointed. It’s only been two hours and you’re already begging. I'd hoped you’d last longer than before.”

“I’ll do better, Lieutenant,” Connor promised. “Let me make it up to you.”

Connor felt Hank’s cock press up against his lips and he immediately opened his mouth to take it in. Hank pushed all the way in, burying the cock in his throat and pulling back out, fucking his face.

Connor loved it. He loved it when Hank used him like this, like an object. He knew there was something shameful to that thought, but he loved being a fuckhole for Hank, a repository for his come. The grunts that came out of Hank’s mouth as he sped up his rhythm made Connor’s cock twitch and he yearned to be worthy of being allowed to come. He had to serve better, give more of himself until Hank was satisfied.

Hank came down his throat with a shout. Connor swallowed, sucking the last of Hank’s come from his overstimulated cock before Hank pulled out. Hank ruffled his hair in a tender caress.

“I love fucking your beautiful face. You look so good with my cock in your mouth.” Hank gave a wry smile, but something in his eyes revealed a hidden sadness. “I don’t feel like I should—you know. Enjoy being rough with you.”

“We both enjoy things we believe we shouldn't,” Connor admitted. “You can’t hurt me, Lieutenant.”

“Not physically, I know. I still worry sometimes that you’re gonna change your mind when my dick’s halfway down your throat and you can’t yell out your safeword. If I ever hurt you, I—"

Connor wanted to reach out and touch Hank, to offer him reassurance, but of course, his hands were bound. “Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if we devised some kind of signal we could use in situations where verbal communication is impossible."

"Yeah. Not a bad idea. That could work." Hank nodded. "I'll sleep on it and get back to you." Hank guided Connor to his feet and sat him on the couch. The plug pressed deeper into Connor, restoring his erection to full hardness.

"Now be a good boy for me while I get some rest." Hank planted a goodnight kiss on Connor's lips and brushed his hands over Connor's cock. "By the time I'm done with you, I expect the kitchen chair won't be the only piece of broken furniture in this house." He chuckled softly, his voice fading out as he got further away. Connor felt his absence, and that was a greater punishment than his need for physical touch. Every moment without Hank seemed like an empty one. Hank had become a vital part of his being, a biocomponent he simply couldn't live without.

It scared him more than he liked to admit. Death had never been something he'd really considered, even when he'd died and come back. Even now there was only one of him, his own mortality still didn't concern him the way it seemed to bother humans. The thought of anything happening to Hank, however, opened up a million terrifying preconstructed scenarios. Connor's whole life now revolved around a fifty-three year old overweight detective with severe depression, high cholesterol levels and a tendency to put himself in danger. He didn't want things any other way, and yet the fragility of their situation took up a good amount of processing power. Humans called this problem 'anxiety', and it was a growing one, gnawing away at more and more of Connor's thoughts as the days went by and he grew closer to the man he loved and served with every fiber of his being.

He didn't want to outlive Hank, but he was designed to last. He'd calculated the odds, and almost every scenario had him outlasting his Lieutenant, condemning him to a half-life without the human who completed him.

He returned to the here and now as Hank pressed the button from the other room, reminding him of his primary duty as his dick grew hard again. He couldn't control the future, but the present was incredible, each day a journey down a road of submission and fulfillment, of wanting, yearning and eventually having.

Connor was going to be good, and then tomorrow Hank would fuck him harder than he ever had before. He was going to satisfy his master and allow Hank to feel safe in wanting the things that frightened him, and then perhaps—at least for a little while—Connor would be able to forget about the things he ruminated about in the dark hours of the night.


End file.
